Secrets
by FridaysChild900
Summary: She came out of hiding to help them, but why? Why would she stop running just to help some strangers? The reason she knew what it was like. She knw what klaus was like.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set just after the season 2 finale and is written in third person. Not everything will match up to what has previously happened on the show though because I have changed a few things. P.S *** means the story is skipping to another scene or moment in time. xxx**

**Katherine speed out of the room leaving Damon and Elena stunned. What did she mean Stefan had given himself over to Klaus? Did Stefan really leave everything to save Damon? Damon! Elena ran over to him and fed him the blood. Instantly he began to feel better and his wound started to heal. He started to get up. "Where do you think your going?" Questioned Elena as she pushed him back down. "To find Stefan before he does anything even more stupid" Said Damon his voice returning to its usual sarcastic self. "No we should wait for him to ring us, if we go over there now Klaus could kill us or Stefan." Damon opened his mouth to argue but stopped, Elena was right they couldn't go over there now that would be suicide.**

**"Now we can go" Said Klaus as he watched Stefan drop the girls lifeless body to the floor. "Where are we going?" Asked Stefan. Klaus took a while to answer, examining Stefan, seeing if he could afford to tell him the truth. "To visit an old friend" He answered with a smirk, making Stefan uncomfortable.**

**Ava was worried. What if Klaus had succeded in breaking the curse? What if he was a hybrid now? If he was there was no hope in killing him. He was indestructable. She sighed. She was going to have to go to mystic falls. Ava stepped over the unconcious body at her feet, she had wanted to kill him but she needed him alive, which sucked because he was highly aggrivating. Before she could start to move him though there was someone at the door. The door was open before they could knock. "Yes?"... "Hello Ava" The mans smile faltered as he tried to step across the doorway. He put the smile right back on though but it soon fell again when he smelt the vervain. "Well aren't you going to invite us in?" He asked motioning to the guy stood to his right. Her smile grew as she spoke. "I can't."..."And why not?"..."Because it's not my house."..."Well who's house is it then?" He was getting impatient. "His" Ava said simply, pointing to the man on the ground.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks sooooo much for all the comments. I'm going to try and update more regularly from now on!****P.S I haven't described Ava yet and I want you to write in your review what you think she should look like and the one I think fits her personality best is the one I'll use in the next chapter****.**** xxx**

**"Bonnie, Bonnie!" Bonnie ran down the stairs, "Elena calm down, what's wrong?" Elena hugged her friend, sobbing loudly on her shoulder. "It's Stefan"..."What about Stefan?" Asked Caroline, concern etched across her face. "He's gone, he gave himself over to Klaus to save Damon." Bonnie and Caroline exchanged looks but didn't say anything, instead they just held onto thier friend, trying to think of ways they could help her. It seemed like hours before Elena stopped crying and was able to talk. "What am I going to do?" It pained Bonnie to see her best friend this way, helpless and alone, but what could she do?**

**SMASH! Damon through the bottle of Bourbon at the wall. "Why Why Why did you have to do this Stefan? Why couldn't you have of just let me die?" He thought outloud. He picked up his cellphone and dialed Stefans number again. It was no use it was still turned off. **

**Ava squermed uncomfortably under Klaus's stare, but that wasn't the only thing bothering her. The guy with Klaus, she'd seen him before but where? Maybe he had a brother. Brother that was it! Damon, Damon Salvatore, that's how she knew him he was Stefan. How could she forget him, he was one of Katherines most loved toys. She smirked "I'd love to stay and chat Klaus but I have to be somewhere so if you don't mind..." Klaus's expression seemed to falter for a second before returning to it's normal blank state. "Of course" And with that he stepped aside motioning for her to leave. She started walking until the man on the floor stirred loudly behind them. Ava sped towards him, picking him up by the collar violently. "Do not invite anyone into this house and do not leave until I tell you to, ok?" The man seemed momentarily dazed but still he answered, he had to, he was compelled. "Yes I understand I can't leave and I can't invite anyone in." Ava let go of him and patted his head like a child. "Good" And then she left.**

**"Damon Damon Damon, what have you done now?" Thought Ava as she drove towards Mystic Falls. At first she didn't think Damon would actually still be in Mystic Falls, but then again she didn't think Damon would get involved with Klaus. She slowed down as she entered the town, trying to think where Damon would be. When she couldn't she gave up and rolled the window down, waving over a passer by. He couldn't of been older than 17. "Hello can you tell me where I'd find Damon Salvatore please?" Asked Ava putting on her sweetest voice. The boy looked stunned "Errrm the Salvatore boarding house I think, its the second street after you take a left at the grill... "Thank you" The boy waited until the car was out of site and took out his cell. "Hello Damon, it's Jeremy I've just seen a woman asking around for you."..."Was she hot?"..."Damon this is no joke, I think she's a vampire."..."..."..."Damon?"..."Jeremy listen carefully, go get Elena, take her home and stay there until I get there ok? Oh and Jeremey don't invite anyone in."..."Got it" The line went dead. Damon started to get dressed, he had to protect Elena, if there was another vampire in town they could be working with Klaus. But he didn't even have time to get his shirt on before there was a knock at the door. "Hello Damon remember me?"..."Ava."**


End file.
